Ten Haiku
by Koneka-Guardian
Summary: Exactly what the title says.
1. Haiku

**Author's Note: Yes, I know I have a fanfic that I'm supposed to be working on, but I thought it might be nice to give you all something to read in the meantime. I did this for an assignment in my Creative Writing class, by the way.**

**PLEASE READ: **

**Each of the haiku below represent a different person/thing related to The Avengers. Think you can guess who or what I'm referring to in each one? Keep in mind that these haiku are strongly influenced by my own personal views on each subject, so guessing might be difficult. Also, each haiku does not necessarily reveal a 'truth' like they're supposed to, but I tried my best-- I'm sure all of you understand. Answers and my explanations as to them will be posted in a second chapter. Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

Ten Haiku

(1)

Dream-catcher woven

of thread most strong and cunning;

Captures nightmares all.

(2)

Bee tastes bitterness

of wilted rose's pollen;

Stings petals, and dies.

(3)

A blackberry bush,

Fruit sweet and pleasant to taste;

Beware of its thorns.

(4)

Metal man dances

to master's dangerous tune;

Movements strong and harsh.

(5)

Warm honey, golden;

Delicious nectar soothes and

gives a cheery glow.

(6)

Red cardinal, vain;

It charms and beguiles with

its handsome birdsong.

(7)

Sultry black widow;

Sinful temptress spinning webs

for men to fall in.

(8)

Helpless pond lily,

Pretty and enjoyable,

But barely floating.

(9)

A feathery fiend

skulks moonless night and gives a

piercing cry; Ee-urp!

(10)

Volcano's magma

loudly erupts into a

frothy refreshment.


	2. Answers

**Author's Note: My answers, just like I promised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers.**

My Answers:

1. The Avengers

2. Max Prendergast (_The Joker_)

3. Catherine Gale

4. A Cybernaut (_The Cybernauts_)

5. Emma Peel

6. John Steed

7. The Queen of Sin (_A Touch of Brimstone_)

8. Tara King

9. The Winged Avenger (_The Winged Avenger_)

10. Champagne

My Explanations/Comments:

1. Personally I feel this particular haiku to be one of the-- if not the-- strongest of the bunch. The dream-catcher is the Avengers themselves, whilst the thread is referring to John Steed and whomever his partner may be at the moment. The nightmares, obviously, are the bad guys.

2. Doubtless unless one has seen _The Joker_, there is a bit of confusion. Max Prendergast is the man who was in love with Mrs. Peel and then tries to kill her. One might be wondering why I have specifically listed Mr. Prendergast as the answer. It is, after all, a well-known fact that _The Joker_ is merely a remake of the Cathy Gale episode _Don't Look Behind You_-- so why is the man from the original not listed as well? Firstly, I've no idea as to the man's name and secondly, it is noticed that I make reference to a rose. One might recall that this is the flower Mr. Prendergast uses in _The Joker_, while John Doe in _Don't Look Behind You_ instead uses jasmine.

3. I was actually debating on whether to use a blackberry bush (because I just like blackberries) or jasmine (see explanation #2) in this haiku for Mrs. Catherine Gale. As can be seen, I decided on the former. I think that for anyone who's watched Cathy Gale episodes this haiku speaks for itself, really.

4. Anyone who has seen _The Cybernauts_ and still requires an explanation for this is a simpleton.

5. This haiku for Emma Peel is, I must admit, strongly colored by my own impression of her. For some reason whenever encountered by her face, thoughts of warm golden honey flit through my mind. It is an occurrence for which I can think of no satisfactory explanation. It's not from watching _Honey for the Prince_, because I watched the color episodes of Emma Peel far before I ever saw the monochrome. Anyway, my initial haiku for Mrs. Peel actually dealt with a different aspect of her. To me there is something feline about her, so the haiku was comparing her to a cat. However, it wasn't written very well, which is why I restarted with the honey.

6. I am completely unsatisfied with what I wrote for John Steed. It's not that this haiku is inaccurate, but that it only describes one aspect of Steed's multi-faceted personality. I think focusing on Steed himself was my mistake; perhaps I should have described what sort of impression I receive from him, much like how I did with Mrs. Peel and Gale. Still, I suppose it's acceptable...

7. I specifically added 'sinful' as a hint.

8. I must make it clear that this haiku is formed completely on my own views of Tara King. Like many Emma Peel fans I hated her at first, but later I conceded that the Tara King era wasn't bad at all. In fact, it has some rather enjoyable episodes. Tara herself ceased to be a threat (I was going through Emma-withdrawal at the time XP) and I grew resigned to her role in the Avengers. Now I think her a nice intelligent girl whose character can make me smile. Granted, she can be rather naïve at times, but then again-- who isn't? However, I stand firm in the belief that she will never measure up completely to either of the amazing women who came before her.

9. Ee-urp! Hee hee. Helps if you've seen _The Winged Avenger_; it's self-explanatory then.

10. I was just having fun on this one. And anyway, Steed and her partners DO drink a lot of champagne! Has anyone else noticed Steed's miraculous ability to pull bottles of the stuff out of nowhere? And also out of strange places: Teddy bears, funeral wreaths... Wish I had his magical ability; it would save a fortune at New Year's! (On another note: I was never able to spell 'champagne' correctly until I started watching The Avengers.)


End file.
